My Immortal
by HamanoAiko
Summary: Song fic: My Immortal by Evanescence... Fang dies and Max can't bear it. Rated T for emo...


My Immortal by Evanescence

Disclaimer: Don't 'own' either: song or Max Ride.

This song is so beautiful, I had to write a song fic about it. I went with the flow of the lyrics, so if it sucks, I'm sorry!!! R & R ! ! ! Flames welcome. About ten years in the future. I'm not really used to third person, but I'll give it a try. Really sad, almost cried while writing. Max turns emo on us...

**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears**

Max sat outside her Jersey apartment, on the steps, a blank look on her face. She... she was dead inside. This couldn't be happening. No. She... she wouldn't let it. No. She couldn't. It would kill her. And yet it had, and yet she practically was. She couldn't go on. Fang. Sweet Fang. He was gone. Turned his back at the right second. Max didn't want to remember, but it came back to her with THX sound and light. He turned his back, looking at Max. Then she heard it. Fang died in her arms. The bullet, marked for her, piercing him, killing him automatically. Fang was gone.

**And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**

It was if his ghost was haunting her. All she thought about, day by day. His dark hair. That matched his wings. And his eyes. Oh, his eyes. Those were what haunted him the most. His beautiful eyes. She wished he would get out of head.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**

Her heart would never heal. She was as good as dead, herself. One day she ran into Nudge on the street. She had just heard. Max wanted to cry, wanted to sob, wanted to hide in her room and never come out, wanted the blade to go across her arm, but she couldn't do it. Couldn't take those extra pills. Couldn't. She couldn't forget him. She wouldn't.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind**

Jeb had planned a funeral for him. Max went. But she couldn't look at him. Couldn't. She refused to look at her soul mate, the love of her life, her fiancee. She couldn't. Because he was gone. She refused to look at his cold, lifeless body.

**Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me**

She jolted upward once again. Ella was sitting on her bed, watching her, her face concerned.  
"Max, you're not Max anymore." she whispered. "He'd want you to continue living life. To be everything you were when he was alive. Max, he's gone. You can't bring him back." Max just sat there, staring at her. I've finally lost it. Completely. Max thought to herself.

**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase  
**

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me  
**

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along**

She felt so alone. No one understood. Not even Iggy, his best friend, other than me. Nudge and Gazzy. Angel did, a little, but she was nuts now as well. "He's gone." are the words everyone's repeating. She can hear it in everyone's voices. But he wasn't.

**When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me**

Max wouldn't live life without him. One night, she sat in her room, and pressed the blade against her wrist. Sweet red liquid came flooding out. The blood came, more and more. Max started to not be able to breathe. She slowly began to choke. She couldn't breathe, couldn't... get.... enough...... air...........


End file.
